User blog:Just a passing through Master/Neco Arc
Fan-made Servant Special AP Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Charges own NP gauge. Increases own attack by 50% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants party Invincibility for 1 attack. Grants self Guts status for 3 time, 5 turns (revives with 400 HP). |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Max HP + |2l1 = 2000 |2l2 = 2100 |2l3 = 2200 |2l4 = 2300 |2l5 = 2400 |2l6 = 2500 |2l7 = 2600 |2l8 = 2700 |2l9 = 2800 |2l10 = 3000 |3leveleffect = Crit Damage + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 23% |3l3 = 26% |3l4 = 29% |3l5 = 32% |3l6 = 35% |3l7 = 38% |3l8 = 41% |3l9 = 44% |3l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= 100% Chance to Instant-Kill them. 80% Chance to further Instant-Kill Weak to Enuma Elish enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own's attack for 3 turns . Reduces all enemies defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |11}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |12}} |33 = |12}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |2}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |2}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *Despite being a parody character, Neco-Arc usually appears in many media of Type-Moon's work, she even becomes playable character in Melty Blood and Fate/tiger colosseum Upper. (Hope she will appear in Tsukihime Collab) Category:Blog posts